Rainydays
by Semiblonde
Summary: Shonen ai: Kiba x Naruto. More of a short drabble I did. Just FLuff. Naruto's feeling a bit lonely and Kiba offers to keep him company.


It was raining when he came back from yet another mission with that damned Uchiha boy and the very chipper crush of his. I don't know if he ever got over her to tell you the truth, but lately it had seemed he was less and less involved in her constant fanning over Uchiha Sasuke. I was watching them enter the gates of the village, soaking wet. He was laughing while Sakura was following sweetly behing Sasuke, with a proud smirk on his face. To be honest I was kinda jealous. I can't remember the last time Shino, Hinata and I had such a seemingly happy return. I casually walked up to the spiky blonde I had been watching for the past month or so, and asked him if I could talk to him alone; I offered to buy him a bowl of Ramen, remembering he always loved coming back to a friendly dinner of Ramen and sushi. He had said his goodbyes to his teammates as he followed me to the Ramen shack.

We sat down at the counter and he ordered his usual, Miso Ramen. I ordered a small bowl of chicken ramen and sushi. For a moment we had sat quietly and listened to the rain against the coving over our heads. I pushed my hood off, shaking the small drops of water from my bangs. Then I looked at him, noticing his smile had faded into a not-so-great frown. I asked what was bothering him.

He pushed his wet hair back, wringing some of the water out. I looked at him curiously, was that raindrops on his cheeks? I wasn't sure, he had wiped his face before I could figure it out. He forced a smile and looked at me, then replied "It's nothing, I'm just a bit tired."

I raised an eyebrown and pushed the response to the side as our food was set before us. I decided not to pursue the subject for the time being. We ate our food quietly. After we were done, we both left quietly as well. I pulled off my jacket and threw it over Naruto's shoulders... He'd been soaked for at least an hour and he'd get sick if he got any wetter, my jacket was waterproof, so I figured he needed it more than I did. "There, so you won't get sick." I replied as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his house, less than a block away.

As we stood at his door, he handed me my jacket back. I gave him a faint smile, before noticing his frown had returned and his eyes were glue to the ground. I placed a hand on his shoulder and opened the door, leading him inside. I tossed my jacket next to the door and insisted he change imediately as I found my way to his kitchen, setting a pot of water to boil. A few minutes later, the water was hot, and Naruto walked in, adorible fox cover PJs coving him. I smiled, trying not to laugh. He looked at me and dragged his feet as he walked over to me. I blinked as his head fell on my shoulder. "It's just so lonely here, in this empty house..." he said, finally.

I looked at him, shyly putting my arms around his waist to comfort him in a hug. Almost immediately his arms shot up to pull me closer. I couldn't help but notice his cheeks were cold and wet against my skin. Suddenly realizing I was still wet, I pulled away gently and wiped his cheek with my hand. I asked if he has any spar clothes and he showed me to his room. He tossed a t-shirt and shorts at me and I quickly changed in his bathroom. Once I came out, I walked up to him, and claimed him into another warm comfort hug. "If you need someone to stay, you could've just asked." I mentioned.

Again he clung to me, very needy-like. I stroked his wet hair and inhaled his crisp, rainy scent. All he had to do was ask and I'd be there in a heartbeat. "I was just too embarrassed..." he finally managed to whisper in my ear.

I held him tightly and kissed his neck, then whispered in his ear, "it's been over a month and you are still embarrassed to talk to me about these things?"

He blushed and gave me a slow nod. Then I pulled him into the kitchen, busying myself with making some warm Chocoa. He gav me a tiny smile as I handed him the cup. I smiled back and sat next to him at the table. Again, things remaind quiet until we had finished, then I broke the silence. "If you'd like, I'll stay the night..."

"I'd appreciate that." he said as he nuzzled my chin.

I couldn't resist that, I picked him up and carried him into his bedroom, laying him down on his bed. Then I laid next to him and hugged him close. We cuddled like that for hours, until we finally fell asleep.

The End

Just a shot drabble I did for a livejournal community... I didn't put a whole lot of effort into a plot XD; obviously... so anyway, I hope you enjoy cute OOC fluff ; 


End file.
